


A Good Person

by metalshootingstar



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalshootingstar/pseuds/metalshootingstar
Summary: David calls Ken, the day after his and Patrick's date and they have a discussion. After, David isn't so sure if he's a good person as both Patrick and Ken claim he is.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	A Good Person

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my lovely Rosebuddies who inspired this fic!

It was a little awkward, taking the paper with Ken's phone number whilst Patrick was getting ready, and then texting him asking him to meet up. Because honestly, jealousy now long gone David does feel bad for the guy. He's been that person quite a couple times, going on dates with people only to find out their partners put them up to it for whatever reason. Sometimes to laugh, other times to play out some fantasy, a test of faith, whatever but...he's been in Ken's squared off shoes. He doesn't know what happened, and he hopes they can at least...talk about it. So he's sitting there, with his coffee in the cafe. When who walks in but Ken, and the other man smiles warmly and...ok does he have to be so nice? Seriously? Even David was a little angry at the other people. Still, Ken goes over and sits down infront of him.

"Hey!" Says Ken, a smile on his face.

"Hi." Said David awkwardly.

"Hey so um, I'm so sorry. If I knew that he was your boyfriend, I would never have done that, trust me." Said Ken sincerely, and David is taken aback at that.

"Ok, are you...you're not upset at all?" Asked David, moving his hands slightly and now he was a little worried. Except...he saw the redness in Ken's eyes and they looked a little puffy, almost like he'd been crying the night before. Now David feels even worse.

"...A little, I mean...not that I've been checking out your boyfriend or anything but...I saw him and he, seemed nice and he's um very very nice looking." Said Ken with an awkward chuckle. He cleared his throat sitting there and running his fingers through his dark hair. "I dunno, I..I thought he was single, and so uh yeah. Sorry I'm uh just a little nervous right now. No offense but you're kind of intimidating."

"I'm intimidating?" Asked David in disbelief, because no one on this planet has ever called him intimidating.

"Well yeah I mean, you're tall and you always wear these dark clothes, and you always kind of look mad." Said Ken softly, clearly trying to be nice but also being honest. David's eyes widened and he raised his eyebrows. Not sure what to say about someone finding him intimidating. Him...of all people? Really? He can't run, is afraid of moths and butterflies, and he wears dark clothes yes but he also wears big fluffy sweaters. Who wears a big fluffy sweater and looks intimidating?...Him apparently.

"Well I can assure you that, despite my outward appearance I'm actually a nice person." Said David sincerely, hoping to put him at ease.

"Yeah, your boyfriend said that." Said Ken with a chuckle.

"He did?" Asked David softly, "What happened?"

"Basically, he got there and it was fine but uh halfway through he said that I was nice but he had a boyfriend and we just...talked mostly. He talked about you a lot though. He said you're a nice guy, that you're compassionate, warm, that you can be very outspoken about your feelings and...he really loves you." Said Ken with a smile. "I hope I can find someone like that."

"I'm sure you will." Said David encouragingly.

"...Can I ask you something?" Asked Ken, and David's now wondering what he got himself into.

"Ok?" He said, and Ken cleared his throat before sighing and biting his lip.

"Um...I'm 25, and my mom really wants me to find someone. She wants me to settle down already and have grandkids and...That's why I was hoping it would work out with Patrick...he was the first person I actually had the courage to ask out. It's just, I dunno, I feel like I should already have that. A job, a house, a partner, a family, am I...do I...How do I find someone like Patrick?" He asked, and now David feels really really bad for him.

"Well firstly, you're 25 it's ok if you don't have your life figured out. At your age I was snorting Cocaine with Lindsay Lohan and getting wasted with Channing Tatum and let me tell you I did not have my life together at all back then. I was still...finding myself? I guess, not to get all 'Eat, pray,love' or anything. But, I didn't get anything together until I was in my 30's and I still don't have my life together. I live in a motel room with my parents and my sister, does that sound like someone who has his life together?" Said David and Ken knitted his brow and looked him over.

"You're in your 30's?" He asked, in confusion.

"I know, I look amazing." Said David, with a wave of his hand. "Anyway, there's no time limit. Believe me, you have plenty of time. You still have your whole life ahead of you, I didn't meet Patrick until two years ago. Maybe you'll meet your Patrick in..two years, or more or even less but he is out there somewhere. I hope he finds you or you find him. Just...be careful."

"Can I ask you another thing? Why did you send Patrick on the date?" Asked Ken, and ok yeah that's a valid question.

" Well, since we are getting deep and personal...I'm the only man that Patrick has ever been with, and I've been in that position before, where I've been someone's first and they end up deciding that I wasn't enough and they want to be with other men. Or, they all of a sudden want to be in an open relationship, and...I dunno I just, thought that Patrick should see now what it was like to see what it was like with another guy. Before he decides to experiment with someone five years down the line." Explained David, and Ken raised his brow.

"I mean I get it, but...I don't think you have to worry about it happening at any point. Patrick loves you, a lot." Said Ken sincerely. "I'm sorry though, that all that happened to you."

"It's not your fault, I dated some assholes in my time. That's why you should be careful, because you do not want to end up like me, believe me I am not someone should ever emulate or look up to." Said David with a light chuckle.

"Owning a successful store with a man who loves you? Can't imagine anything worse." Ken teases, and David chuckles.

"Ok, but I meant the other stuff." Said David, who now found it a little easier to speak to Ken. "I mean...Patrick was the first person I dated who actually cared about me, and not what I could give them. I hope, you never get your heart broken like I did. Because it sucks."

"Kind of too late for that." He chuckles, and David curls his lip and clasps his hands together infront of his mouth.

"I'm so sorry." Said David sincerely, "I hope you know though that I didn't mean to hurt you, and neither did Patrick. I was just insecure and it...I'm sorry."

"It's ok, though I did learn that I should check if the next person I wanna ask out is single first."Said Ken with a smile, clearly trying to maintain an upbeat attitude about things. " But um, I think you are wrong about being someone no one should look up to. You literally called someone, who asked out your boyfriend and talked to them, not even getting angry or anything and actually gave good advice to them. You're a good person David, and after this whole thing...I look up to you. Um, hey so I have to go but...thank you."

With that Ken left, before David could say anything and one hand, completely surprised to how well that went. On the other...Ken was the second person to say that David was a good person. Which was strange, because...is he really a good person? Twyla goes over, and he smiles awkwardly at her.

"Not to um...I mean, I heard some of it and...he's right, you are a good person." Said Twyla sincerely.

"Am I?I don't really see it." Asked David, looking up at her curiously. Though he is serious, about the fact that he..really isn't a good person.

"Of course you are, do you not think you're a good person?" Asked Twyla, and David shrugged. "You payed off your father's tab, you protect Alexis..she's told me...a lot, and I am so surprised she's even standing here sometimes and that's because of you, you helped your mom at Asbestos fest, you were there for Stevie when her aunt died, and you helped Patrick see who he really was. You're a good person, David. I'm sorry, you can't see that."

She nodded, before walking away, and David was left speechless. He bit his lip and furrowed his brow before pursing his lips together. He didn't really think he was a good person, because ok maybe he has helped people but he always complains before doing so and good people don't complain. Plus if he were so good..why did people leave him? Why did they not stick around? Then again he supposed that's a blessing in disguise because if they had he wouldn't have Patrick. But if he was so good, why did his parents wait so long to bring him back...why was Stevie indifferent to his return? He sighed softly and drank his coffee. Was everyone's standards for goodness that low? He sighed and after paying for his coffee went to the store and told Patrick everything that happened.

"...And then he literally said I was a good person and that he looked up to me, no one should ever look up to me. "Said David, and Patrick gently placed his hand over David's.

"I mean, I dunno you did basically give him some good advice and tell him that he'll find true love. David, you're a good person." Said Patrick sincerely.

"I need you to say nice." Teased David lightly.

"You're a good person." Said Patrick with a chuckle.

"That's not nice." Said David softly, "He did also say that you talked about me a lot. That you called me nice, warm, compassionate, and that you love me."

"I do, very much." Said Patrick, as he kissed David, who leaned in to the kiss and chuckled lightly as he pressed his forehead against Patrick's. "I love you."

"I love you too." Said David, wrapping his arms around Patrick. Maybe one day he'll believe that he's a good person, but for now he's fine with all those other lovely adjectives Patrick decides to use.


End file.
